Code:Resolute
by Dr. Jeremiah
Summary: After a life changing encounter with the Scyphazoa, the Lyoko Warriors prepare for the Final Battle, taking the fight to XANA in a brutal, all out war. Rated T for possible, and very probable violence in later chapters. Hints of JxA to be expanded upon.
1. Chapter 1

Ridiculously dark but fluffy and awesome Jerlita on the horizon, batten down the hatches and prepare to be boarded.

I do not own Code Lyoko, but I wish I did.

This is set after Aelita is finally drained by the Scyphozoa, but in a partially alternate universe, Aelita is fully materialized after the incident. Please do not be harsh about details, as I have not seen a full episode of this show in literally years.

Resolute.

Jéremíe had called in sick. For the fourth day in row. At this point, he was sick, sick to his heart, and sick with worry. The rest of the gang had gone back to a normal school schedule, but he was unable too. The rest of the Lyoko Warriors had brought him blankets, and pillows, as well as food. He hadn't slept or eaten in days. He had made use of the blankets, and formed a cocoon for the comatose form of Aelita. She at least had a pulse, and her breathing was regular. The encounter with that accursed spawn of XANA, coupled with the traumatic transfer to earth had taken a toll on the beautiful girl, and she slumbered, so still that only her breathing allowed him to reassure himself that she still lived. He had directed his nervous energy and rage at XANA into a sleepless vigil over Aelita's still form. On the dawn of the fifth day, the first spot of hope Jéremíe had experienced in the sleepless days manifested itself. Aelita stirred. Jéremíe's first reaction was disbelief, fueled by fear that it was but a sleep born hallucination.

Then, it happened again. This time, more emphatically. Then, she attempted to sit up. This attempt also failed. Jéremíe sprung up from the Super Computer Chair, and rushed to her side. He was already sobbing brokenly, and Aelita looked at him, bewildered by his sudden appearance and ragged cries. Then after a moment, she realized that she was seeing him in the real world, and that she was really here. Then, recollection flooded back, and her eyes flew open in sudden, mind numbing horror. She slumped back down, falling against Jéremíe's form. He recovered slightly, enough to regain his chivalrous tendencies. He quickly lowered her down onto the impromptu cushion of pillows, resting her gently against the floor. Aelita looked up at him, her eyes wide with the horror that she was remembering. She shivered, but not from the cold touch of the steel floor. Jéremíe nodded in mute understanding. They had lost.

It is often said that hope springs eternal, and after a few moments Jéremíe was able to whisper, brokenly, but with a hint of resolve.

"At least we still have you."

This was enough.

Jéremíe and Aelita embraced, warmly, and with a hint of their old fire to continue the fight returning. Jéremíe was a much different figure than before, and this experience had aged him. It had also made him more resolute.

"There is goodness in this world still, Aelita." Spoke a newer, less innocent Jéremíe. "And I will protect it. Starting with you."

The experience had also changed Aelita; she was not the same girl that she was before. She still loved life, and beauty, and Jéremíe. They knew that they were going to face new challenges in the months ahead, but they also knew that they would face them as a group. Together. Resolute.

Aelita stood then. Jéremíe stood as well, supporting her still new body. She leaned on his shoulder, but grew stronger every second. Even when she could stand alone, she held onto Jéremíe, but not in a weak fashion, no, not at all. She held to him the way that an iron blade forged in a fire binds to the hilt of a mighty blade. Together, and with the rest of their fire hardened order, they would strike back at XANA, and destroy him utterly. Jéremíe looked at Aelita, then, and laughed, a brief portion of his old more innocent personality showing through.

"Till death do us part?"

The pink haired girl looked at him, in shock. Even with new resolve to finish the fight, she still blushed at this, but smiled and nodded. With this, the couple turned, and headed for the elevator, Jéremíe already dialing Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd simultaneously. The time to strike was now, while XANA was still weak, and they still had fighting chance.

They would need to stay Resolute.


	2. Chapter 2

Code: Resolute

Chapter 2.

"Virtualization Ulrich." "Virtualization Yumi." Virtualization Odd." "Virtualization Aelita."

Jéremíe sat at the computer terminal, rapidly entering code into the Super Computers powerful processers. Virtualization was taking far longer than normal, due to the mass of upgrades that he had coded and brought into being. Ulrich was the first to fully materialize, in the middle of Sector Five.

His upgrades were shocking, but not entirely different from his original form. He had gained the armor of a fully kitted Samurai. His Katana had become far larger, and he had gained a larger amount of lifepoints. Yumi was next, dropping next to Ulrich. Her fans had transformed into a pair of heavy throwing knives, and she wore heavier armor. Odd came third, his new form more heavily armored, and with long, purple and white talons, meant for stabbing. His laser arrows had increased in potency, and his entire form was more feral than his previous avatar.

Aelita came next, and it was obvious that Jéremíe had designed her new form to prevent her helplessness. Strung across her back, a white and pink claymore rested in an iron sheath. Jéremíe had worked his programming magic, and her sword was lighter than a feather. As she unsheathed the blade, she saw that the edge glowed with a pale pink aura. It fairly glowed with visible sharpness. Her armor was formfitting, but consisted of an interwoven plate design.

Ulrich was the first to ask any questions. "Okay Jéremíe, what's changed? Lyoko has been compromised. What are we up against?"

"XANA is going to be gaining strength exponentially," explained Jéremíe "and we will need to strike swiftly. This is going to be far more difficult than any fighting in Lyoko. I have been in contact with Franz, and he has shared some vital information about XANA's directives. As you know, XANA is a Multi Agent System, essentially a hive mind. Franz has been running some scans for me, and he says that XANA is compromising various Supercomputers world wide. One a Supercomputer has been compromised; it downloads a copy of one of the Lyoko Sectors, with a single tower."

At this Aelita picked up Jéremíe's train of thought.

"The idea is to take control of these false Lyoko's, Replika's if you will. Once we have control of one, we use it as a staging area for our next attack. Jéremíe has already managed to isolate and fortify one such Replika. We are referring to this Replika as Epsilon One, or King's Castle. Currently, Jéremíe is working on isolating various other Replika's in the Epsilon Quadrant."

Odd smiled, his armor accentuating his feline features, and turning his grin into a fanged smirk.

"So the more of these "Replika's" we control, the closer we get to XANA's base of power.

Aelita nodded, "Exactly. Once we have it cornered. We wipe it out, using a program Jéremíe is building for that exact purpose."

Jéremíe's disembodied voice rang out again.

"Because of this, two things are going to happen. First, I have programmed your new forms with the ability to access Towers. As I said before, each Replika only has one Tower, and it will be of strategic importance to control it. Secondly," Jéremíe paused, apparently marshaling his courage for something, "Secondly, I will be joining you. Franz has agreed to help me run the Supercomputer from the inside, and we need all of the manpower we can get at this point."

Jéremíe's proclamation was met by three shocked faces, and one unsurprised smile.

"I figured that was what the file marked Durendal was," remarked Aelita. "Somehow I doubted Ulrich or Odd would reference French mythology in a Lyoko form."

While this exchange was taking place, a wire frame had appeared above the gang. Jéremíe materialized, and dropped down onto the white tiled floor. His armor was similar to Aelita's but for the color, which was blue and gold, and the massive two handed sword that hung on his back. It too was blue and gold, and the blade shimmered with a soft golden glow. Floating around him, small holographic screens buzzed around like bees, each linked to Lyoko. Intercepting one, Jéremíe called out,

"Scipio, transfer to Epsilon One."

The familiar white sphere descended, and engulfed the Lyoko Warriors. When it landed, it was fairly obvious that they were no longer in Sector Five. The area that they had landed resembled the Mountain Sector, and a single, fortified Tower jutted up from a mountain peak. Jéremíe swept a hand out, encompassing the entire Replika.

"Here we are," he whispered, "Epsilon One."


End file.
